Stolen Moments
by Lola-2011
Summary: A few brief Luke and Skye scenes.


Stolen Moments

Luke/Skye

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Clothes were scattered across the bedroom floor. A trail that lead from the double closing doors all the way over to the oversized bed. A roaring fire crackled across the room giving it a warm glow. In that moment everything was right with the world. Everything was at a standstill.

They were violently wrapped in the finest red silk sheets that money could buy. And there was complete silence. She laid with her head on his chest listening as the rhythm of his heart slowly returned to normal. He softy caressed the damp skin on her back, tracing patterns with his fingertips.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?"

"No." she sighed. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"You."

"Me?" he asked. "You don't have to think about me, I'm right here."

"For now."

He gently stroked her tousled hair. "What does that mean?"

"Eventually we're going to have to get up and go back to the Quartermaine Mansion. We're going to have to deal with Tracy and Lulu and the outside world."

"Yeah." he agreed, pulling her closer to him. "But not tonight."

----

Skye replayed her voice mail just to be certain she heard it correctly. Luke wanted her to meet him at midnight on the Haunted Star and requested that she wear formal attire. She wasn't quite sure of what he was up to but the offer was very tempting and she would take any alone time with him that she could get.

Skye walked onto the deck of the Haunted Star wearing a gorgeous deep red dress, it was silk and strapless and floor length and hugged her curvaceous physique to perfection.

Luke appeared out of nowhere as if on cue dressed in a black tuxedo.

"What are you up to?" she asked with a smile.

"Did you know that the moonlight makes your hair glow?" he asked as he approached her. "It almost gives the illusion of a halo."

"A halo?"

"I said, almost." he laughed.

"You're being very mysterious." Skye commented.

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "I thought you liked a little mystery?" He pushed her hair back away from the side of her neck, softly kissing her. "Would you care to dance?"

"Dance?" she asked amused. "There's no music."

"We don't need any." he assured her.

Luke pulled her closer and when he felt her body relax against his he knew that tonight would be perfect. Just the two of them with no interruptions. A little moonlight. A little romance. The way it was suppose to be.

----

Lorenzo was working with Manny. Just like that the truth came out. So Skye did the only thing she could do. The one thing she promised that she'd never do. She packed her things at Lorenzo's and headed straight back to the Quartermaine's. To her family. Her daughter came first.

It was after ten when Skye arrived at the Mansion. And for ten o'clock everything was very quite, a rare feat in the Quartermaine house. Skye carefully slipped into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She felt hurt and betrayed and disappointed.

The king size bed was cold and lonely. And she needed comfort more than anything in the world. She needed Luke. She fought the idea for what seemed like forever but finally she gave in and before she knew it she was standing outside his bedroom door. She knocked softly before she entered.

Luke turned on the lamp as Skye closed the bedroom door. He was completely silent as she moved across the room. Her face was tear stained and he knew that this wasn't a time for 'I told you so's'. He just simply pulled back the blankets and waited for her to climb inside.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled the blankets up over her.

"Turn off the lamp, Luke."

He did as she said and then slide back down underneath the blankets. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he slid over closer to her.

"Not really." she answered as she turned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Luke wrapped his arm around her pulling her even closer. "Then we won't."

"Thanks."

He slid his hand over her rounded stomach. "I'll do whatever it takes..."

"I know." she whispered as her hand covered his. "But right now I just need you to hold me. Us."

Luke placed a kiss on her temple and pulled her as close as he could. Skye drifted off the sleep in his arms. This was where she wanted to be. Even though she was disappointed in her relationship with Lorenzo she knew it was for the best that it had ended. She felt safe and content in Luke's arms. She was exactly where she needed to be.


End file.
